villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ies Bredell
Ies Bredell was a villain introduced in the Star Trek computer game 25h Anniversary. He was voiced by Mike Reynolds in both that and the sequel game Judgement Rites. Bredell was born and raised on the Federation planet Vardaine, a descendant of humans who originally colonized the planet in the 22nd century. He had a son named Vas but little was known about him beyond the fact that he existed. In the 2250s Bredell was the leader of the Vardaine Science Council. At that time he attempted a coup against the Vardaine government so that he could take control, however he was exposed by one Lieutenant James T. Kirk of the USS Farragut. Bredell was dismissed from the science council and went underground. Working with other Vardaine extremists Bredell's faction was able to build an exact duplicate of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Taking command of that Enterprise, known as the Enterprise-2 Bredell attacked the USS Republic, killing almost everyone on board. When the Enterprise received a distress call and went in to investigate Bredell's Enterprise-2 engaged them in combat along with two Elasi ships. The Enterprise managed to destroy all three ships. Bredell was believed to be killed in the destruction of the Enterprise-2. However a cloaked Elasi frigate beamed him off the Enterprise-2 just before then. Bredell then traveled to Espoir Station,a Federation science station set up to monitor a proto-universe phenomenon called Gravity's End. The station was under the command of his ally James Whittaker Munroe. Accompanying Bredell was a Vardaine security detachment and his genetically altered Antarian mankiller to guard the special projects room on the station. Bredell began working on a superweapon that focused and discharged energy from Gravity's End to destroy planets. In a possible alternate future Bredell was able to fire his weapon at Earth, destroying the planet in the process and wrecking the USS Alexander. The weapon opened a time rift which sent the Alexander back in time eight days. They were able to warn Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise about the impending destruction of the Federation at the hands of Bredell before the ship exploded. Traveling to Espoir Station Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy were put into custody by Munroe. They were able to escape with the help of a sympathetic Vardaine security officer and were then able to convince the Vardaine security forces to help them when they produced evidence that Bredell was a genocidal madman who would cause the destruction of Vardaine. When the forcefield protecting the tractor beam controls was lowered Bredell's Antarian mankiller was set free. Kirk vaporized the creature with his phaser before it could attack them. Spock then locked the shuttlecraft bay doors to keep Bredell from escaping. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy then confronted Bredell in his quarters. Kirk was forced to stun the Doctor when he attempted to shoot them with a hand phaser. Spock was able to decloak Bredell's superweapon, which was then destroyed by the Enterprise. Bredell was incarcerated for his crimes. On Vardaine the members of the council who had supported Bredell were all forced to resign, leaving Captain Kirk hopeful that relations between Vardaine and the remainder of the Federation would improve. Trivia * There are a couple alternate scenarios that can be played out in the game. If Spock does not secure the hangar bay before the landing party confronts Dr. Bredell he uses his shuttle to escape the station, leaving the Enterprise crew concerned that Bredell will continue his terrorist activities. Captain Kirk also has the option to kill Bredell instead of stunning him, this will leave Spock concerned that Kirk created a martyr to the Vardaine. Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Parents Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal